This invention relates generally to cable routing apparatus and more particularly to a cable raceway for an aircraft seat unit. Modern aircraft seating units include wiring for many purposes, for example lighting, in-flight entertainment (IFE) components, telecommunications connections, and the like. Typically the cables are provided in bundles which may be routed along the seat framing and tied to the frame. Wires attached in this manner are exposed to the external environment, making them susceptible to physical damage, foreign objects, spilled food or drink, etc., which can require costly maintenance or replacement. It is also expensive and time consuming to remove and replace cables attached in this manner. In some instances, the cables are laid in an open trough or raceway which is itself attached to the seat framing. While this eases installation and provides some protection to the cables either case, the wires are still exposed and susceptible to dropped objects or spilled food or drink.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a cable raceway which provides physical protection for cables.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cable raceway which prevents liquids from reaching the cables therein.